


The Real Win

by Hogwartsowls



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Stanley Cup Finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwartsowls/pseuds/Hogwartsowls
Summary: There were two minutes left in the third period of game seven of the playoffs. The Falconers and the Schooners were dead even – three wins, three losses, one point each in this final game. The next goal won the Cup. Literally.Jack and Bitty decide that Game Seven is a good time to come out.





	

There were two minutes left in the third period of game seven of the playoffs. The Falconers and the Schooners were dead even – three wins, three losses, one point each in this final game. The next goal won the Cup. Literally. Jack snagged the puck from the faceoff and sent a hard pass to Tater before dashing up the boards. Up in a private box, Bitty was gripping the edge of his seat. Bob and Alicia were sitting in front, and the Samwell’s Men’s Hockey team fanned out in the remaining seats. The air was tense, everyone holding their breath, waiting to see if this game would go to a shoot out.

The whistle blew. The play stopped and the teams gathered around their benches to wait out the commercial break. Bitty watched Jack lean in and say something to Tater, Marty tapping him on the helmet.

“Lord, I’m so nervous.”

“Brah, everything’s gonna be fine. We’re up on shots and the Schooners have one of their second line d-men playing. If we don’t win now, we’re definitely gonna get it in OT. Snowy’s not letting a thing in,” Shitty said reassuringly. The ‘Yo Marry Me Jack Zimmerman’ sign was on the floor at his feet, ready to be waved when the camera panned to their box.

“I’m still nervous. It’s good to be nervous.”

On the ice, the referees blew their whistles. Tater took the faceoff this time. The Schooners won the puck and the commentator rattled off names and a play-by-play of the game. The play was hanging around the blue line in the Falconer’s defensive zone, and Bitty was working his way through the fingernails on his left hand. Suddenly, there were only thirty seconds left. A Schooner forward went for a shot but it went wide and Jack swooped in and snatched it, breaking out of his zone. He passed it hard to Thirdy who dodged opposing players on his way up the ice. Tater and Guy were close behind him, with Jack coming up afterwards.

“And its Robinson with the puck. He passes to St. Martin, over to Mashkov, back to St. Martin…”

The announcers drone on, narrating the plays for the millions of people watching at home. Bitty chances a look up at the scoreboard over center ice. Only fifteen seconds. Fourteen. Thirteen.

“Zimmermann’s got the puck. He passes to Robinson, back to Zimmermann. He shoots, he scores! Zimmermann’s got the goal folks with only four seconds left on the clock! Falconers take the Cup!”

The siren screams and the noise of the crowd is deafening. Bitty’s sure there are tears in Alicia’s eyes as she hugs Bob. Shitty’s waving his sign proudly, screaming, “Jack Zimmermann, you fucking beaute!” Lardo, Ransom, and Holster are wrapped in a three-way hug, Chowder flying over his seat to join in. Bitty’s clapping and shouting and he can barely see the ice through his tears.

George appears at the door of their box and looked over at Bob and Alicia. “You’re good to go down to the ice now. Eric, you can come too.”

Bitty nods, a lump stuck in his throat. He wipes at this eyes as Shitty thumps him on the back. Bob guides him out into the hallway. Up ahead, Bitty can see Marty’s wife and son being ushered out of their box with Guy’s wife and Poot’s girlfriend.

Finally, the hallways and stairs give way and the ice is right there. George stands by the open door and gives Bitty a smile as he walks past.

They’re some of the first family onto the ice. The Falconers are still in a full team celly, Jack’s helmet covered head lost somewhere in the middle. Bitty steps onto the ice and slides his way towards the far end of the ice. The Falconers’ coaches are handing out the Stanley Cup Champions hats and the team assistants are taking helmets and gloves back to the bench.

Marty slaps a cap over Jacks sweaty hair. “Great job out there, kiddo. Bien fait.”

“Merci,” Jack shouts, accepting Marty’s hug.

“Ah, je vois Gabby et mon fils! Hey, Gabby!” Marty shouts, breaking away from Jack and skating over to his family.

Over Guy’s shoulder, Jack sees a tiny blond head skidding across the ice behind Gabby. Breaking away from the thumps on his back, Jack skates through the mass of players and coaches and camera crews. He passes Marty, who’s holding his son in the air like he’s the Cup. Marty catches his eye and winks.

Bitty catches sight of Jack skating towards him and tries to run faster over the ice. He slips and nearly falls, if not for Jack catching his elbow. Bitty smiles up at Jack, farther than he has to normally. Jack seem especially tall when he’s in his skates and Bitty isn’t wearing his.

“I’m so proud of you, sweetheart!” Bitty exclaims. He wraps his arms around Jack’s waist and holds him tight. He smells of sweat and ice and exhilaration.

Jack leans his chin against Bitty’s head. There’s a million thoughts running through his mind. He’s just won the Stanley Cup. He scored the game-winning goal. He’s hugging Bittle in the middle of the ice after he won the Stanley Cup.

Bitty looks up. “You alright?”

Jack nods. He looks over and sees his parents on their way towards them. George is still standing at the edge of the ice. She sees him watching her and nods gently, as if saying its alright.

“Let’s do it now.”

Bitty’s eyes widen. “Right now?”

Jack nods. “Why not? I’ve won the Cup. And George did say we could set something up once the season ends.”

“If you want to, sweetheart,” Bitty says, smiling brightly. “How do you wanna do this?”

Jack flips his Champions cap backwards and leans down to capture Bitty’s lips. Bitty kisses back with enthusiasm, reaching up onto tiptoe until Jack lifts him up so he can stand on Jack’s skates. His fingers reach into Jack’s sweaty hair. Jack’s hands hold Bitty’s waist firmly so he doesn’t fall.

“I love you so much, Jack Zimmermann,” Bitty whispers.

“Je t’aime aussi,” Jack whispers back.

Bob and Alicia, who had been standing back to give they boys some space, come forward and give Jack their own congratulations. Bitty is wrapped up in the family hug. Afterwards, Jack’s hand doesn’t move from it’s place on Bitty back.

“Going to break my record now?” Bob asks.

“I can only try,” Jack said, laughing.

The crowd has spread around the ice. Camera crews film the players and the families, while reporters from nearly every sports station ask questions. The Stanley Cup is hoisted in the air over Marty’s head and a separate camera crew tracks its progress.

“Zimmermann!” Marty calls. “Your turn with the Cup, kiddo.”

Jack’s grin widens and he presses a kiss to Bitty’s head before skating over. Marty gives the Cup one last kiss and then Jack’s hoisting it over his head. Bitty take out his phone and snaps a picture.

**@omgcheckplease** : Proudest bf in the world <3 #stanleycup #thatsmyboyfriend

***

The next morning, Jack and Bitty lie curled up together in bed in Jack’s apartment in Providence. CNN and Sports Net have both run stories about Jack and Bitty, with pictures of Jack with the Cup and a shot of Jack and Bitty hugging. Bitty’s twitter has gained over five thousand followers and George has already called for a press conference in the following couple days.

“That was a good way to do it,” she had said the night before. “Nothing too overly crazy. You might want to get on social media too, Jack. Just to be sure.”

Bitty had laughed and helped Jack set up a twitter account. Lying together in bed, Jack fumbles with his phone and posts his first tweet.

It’s a picture of Jack and Bitty snuggled together, Jack’s Champions hat covering Bitty’s bedhead. The sun shining through the window casts just the right amount of light, glinting off Bitty’s smile as Jack kisses his cheek.

**@jlzimmermann1** : I’m so lucky to have this man in my life. Thanks for all your support @omgcheckplease. #therealwin

Seconds later, there’s a reply.

**@samwelldmen** : @omgcheckplease @jlzimmermann1 FIIIIIIIINNNNNEE!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic for the Check, Please! fandom. I've posted this on my Tumblr too (@/homeiswherethehausis) Drop me a comment here or on Tumblr!


End file.
